youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bajan Canadian
- - Welcome Dood To BajanCandian`s WikiTubia Mitchell "Mitch" Hughes, known by his YouTube username TheBajanCanadian and nicknamed Benja, is a Barbadian Canadian video game commentor on YouTube best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at the Games, and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. He also has a secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) and Mathew Nooch (TheNoochM). He occasionally plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Minecraft Finest, Mat, Jerome, Preston (TBNRfrags), and Team Crafted. He refers to his subscribers as "doods". Types of Videos Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Battedome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, tv shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." Food and drank themes extend to the name of his Minecraft server, "The Fridge." He also has posted videos concering Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Born on March 3 1994,His Is Age Is Currently 19yrs. Mitch got the name "Bajan Canadian" because he was born in Canada but grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome. He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content despite personal themes in the videos, one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined Awesome Sauce Films, which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years, and they found the role of Machinima Respawn Director upon the upload of the first episodes of Secret Spots. Popular series during the period include Secret Spots, Clip of the Day, Zombies and Master Quest, the latter recieved a 13-hour compilation. ASF continued success into Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, where they started such series as ASF Infection, the "Chaos Mode" challenge, and 2v2/3v3''s. They also started the BYD podcast, a podcast in which HippoIoqqiH (Zak), JeromeASF, TheNoochM and BajanCanadian talked about random things; it often included special guests, and had a intermission segment named "The World Class Douchebag segment," where they would spam a popular youtuber on twitter and other random youtube videos. The channel entered hiatus in December 2012, during the first couple weeks of Black Ops 2, because Mitch, Jerome and Mat got bored of ''Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft, despite promises to resume time on ASF. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and Bajan Canadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated heavy criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood; it was swapped for his current human-like skin sporting a red-black checkboard pattern hoodie that he often wears in real life. Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care. *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *No plz (please)! I fan! (Usually accompanied by doubled-over laughter) *To the left to the left. *Darren Sharper, I put da team on my back! *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! *On the way! Bum, bum, bum-bum, on the way! *Dat determination dough! *5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I make dat booty go mmm da da mmm da da *Nah/yeah dawg *Talkin bout all that goooood shit! *I luv dem Big Booty Bitches. *Induuuuubitably yesh. BajanCanadian's Naming For Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Gold Ingot/block - Chicken Nugget Budder (block) *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobplate *Boots - Booties * Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chain - Lingerie *Leggings - Pants *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Rotten Flesh - Wet Noodles External Links Mitch's Main Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian Mitch's Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Bajan_Canadian Mitch's MAIN TwitchTV Page: http://www.twitch.tv/thefridge/profile Mitch's OLD TwitchTV Page: http://www.twitch.tv/bajan_canadian/profile Edited By --~115_Jessey115 Jessey (talk) Category:Minecraft Category:YouTubers Category:Let's players